As the semiconductor industry introduces new generations of integrated circuits (ICs) having higher performance and greater functionality, multi-layer metal wiring structures disposed over the underlying electronic devices, such as transistors, have been employed. To meet requirements for a higher speed and more reliability, advanced metal wire forming methods and structures have been developed.